


Phantom of the Opera AU/Gothic Wedding Art Trade

by midnightferret, NbcHannibalBigBang



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art Trade, Digital Art, Gothic Wedding, M/M, Masquerade Fun Times, Phantom of the Opera AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightferret/pseuds/midnightferret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NbcHannibalBigBang/pseuds/NbcHannibalBigBang
Summary: Art trade between myself (mferret9 on Tumblr) and m-oarts for the NBC Hannibal Big Bang!
M-oarts wanted to do a Phantom of the Opera AU, and I wanted to do a gothic wedding reception. We tied our work together by using similar colour schemes and, of course, masks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> mferret9 can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/)
> 
> m-oarts can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://m-oarts.tumblr.com/)

M-oarts' lovely lovely Phantom of the Opera AU:

Mferret9's Gothic Wedding Reception:


End file.
